Rika and her Mom
by TLG03
Summary: Rumiko has always wanted Rika to be a kind sweet girl but Rika is nothing but a mean tomboy. What will happen when Rumiko gets hold of a magical item that turns Rika into a sweetie pie and a slave. WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny spring morning a thirty six year old Rumiko Nonaka awoke in her master bedroom. In-despite her age she was still very sexy. She wore a long pink nightgown. She stood up and walked to the master bathroom where she took a shower and got dressed. She walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself and Rika who took a seat at the table. Rika had just turned eighteen years old. Rika wore an old pair of dirty blue jeans and a old white T-shirt that had a broken heart printed on its front. Her red hair was worn in a messy ponytail. A pair of old beat up red and white sneakers were on her feet.

"Good morning sweetie. I'm making french toast," Rumiko informed her.

Rika didn't responded.

Rumiko carried a pair of plates to the table and set one before her daughter. She then took a seat across from her at the table.

"How's your morning," Inquired Rumiko.

"Shitty," she answered flatly.

Rika was her usually sour self.

"I'm going dress shopping today," Rumiko informed her. "Do you want to come with me? You know you're always welcome."

"No," Rika remarked.

A minutes passed and they eat their food.

"Ya know sweetie," said Rumiko. "It wouldn't hurt anything if you tried to be more lady like sometime."

Rika sighed and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I have stuff to do today," Rika told her standing up.

Rika then left the house.

"That girl of mine," sighed Rumiko.

After finishing breakfast Rumiko drove the local shopping mall. She bought perfumes, shoes and some new jewellery for herself. Lastly Rumiko stopped off inside a dress store that was inside the mall. She looked for a long time over the many racks of dresses. She found a pink sundress for Rika. Rumiko paid for the dress and returned home.

A few hours later Rika came home and found her mother sitting in the living room.

"Rika sweetie. I have a gift for you," Rumiko informed happily, holding up the pink dress. "It will make you look more like a girl."

"Am I being punished for something," Rika asked sounding annoyed.

"Just slip it on darling," said Rumiko. "You might like it."

"I hate dresses," stated Rika.

Rumiko tried to persuade her to try the dress on.

"Go to hell," Rika told her mother heading strait to her room and shutting the door.

Rumiko sadly sighed and set down the dress.

Later that night Rumiko stood in her shower. She was thinking of how nice it would be to have a kind effeminate daughter for a change. Rumiko had always wanted Rika to be more girly. She then sat down on the shower floor and shaved her legs.

The next morning Rika left her home and walked to the park where Takato and Henry were sitting together at a wooden bench. After walking over to them she saw they were playing the Digimon card game.

"Looks like I win again," Takato happily proclaimed.

Henry sighed and looked at Rika who was standing beside the table.

"Do you wanna play Rika," Henry asked.

"Step aside," she boldly instructed.

Henry slid over and Rika took his seat.

"You ready for another butt whooping goggle head," Rika asked.

Takato smiled nervously and shuffled his deck.

They played their card game and Rika easily won.

"You suck harder than a vacuum cleaner in a hurricane goggle head," said Rika standing up.

"I lost again," sighed Takato.

"Want to play me now," Henry questioned her.

"I got stuff to do," remarked Rika just before walking away.

The boys continued to play their card game as Rika exited the park.

Rika went to the local arcade where she played the latest Digimon video game. Rika spent lots of time at the arcade. She then caught the bus and went home. She opened the front door and slipped off her shoes. The sound of her mother's voice was coming from the living room. Rika walked to the living room as her mother hung up her cellphone.

"Rika sweetie. I have good news," Rumika happily informed her. I setup a photo shoot for you today. Doesn't that sound like fun."

Rika sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I hate those damn photo shoots," she complained.

"Please sweetie. Don't be stubborn," Rumiko pleaded.

Rika begrudgingly got in her mom's car and they drove to the shoot. They parked outside a large gray building and went inside.

Rika walked inside the dressing room while her mother waited outside the door.

A few minutes passed and Rika stepped out of the dressing room into the hallway.

"Rika! Honey! You look gorgeous," exclaimed Rumiko seeing her daughter wearing a red cocktail dress.

"Let's just get this over with," Rika groaned unhappily.

Rika walked with her mother down the hallway and came to the room where the photo shoot was being held. Rika stood on the stage that had been setup. A camera man spent the next thirty minutes snapping her picture.

"Come on sweetie! Let me see that happy smile," the man instructed in a positive tone.

Rika rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are we done yet," the red-haired woman groaned.

The camera man then pulled a rack full of dresses and gowns out from nowhere.

Rika huffed.

"I'm done," proclaimed Rika throwing up her hands and storming away.

"Rika! Sweetie! wait!" Rumiko called out chasing after her.

Rika didn't want to hear it. She was done. Rika reached their parked car outside and slammed her fist into its roof.

"Take me home! Now!" Demanded Rika.

Rumiko knew how stubborn her daughter could be. She knew there was no point in trying to talk Rika into continuing the shoot. Rumiko them drove them back home. Rika stomped to her room slamming shut the door.

Rumiko knocked lightly on her door.

"Rika. Honey. Can I come in," Rumiko asked kindly.

"Fuck you!" Rika yelled.

Rumiko's heart sank and she turned away from the door. She walked to her master bedroom and shut the door. Rumiko sat on her bed and held up the pink dress she had bought for Rika in her hands. She laid back and held the dress close to her chest.

"Why? Why was Rika so mean," Rumiko wondered. "Why can't she just be nice and kind?"

It was Rumiko's curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Rumiko woke up and walked to Rika's room that stood empty.

"Rika must have gone to the arcade again," Rumiko said to herself.

Rumiko then washed the dishes and vacuumed the floors. Lastly she did the laundry. She stood in the laundry room. A white laundry basket that contained the dirty clothes sat on a table beside her. Rumiko pulled the garments from the basket and put them in the wash machine. She stopped when she saw a pair of Rika's white cotton panties. She held them up in both hands and looked at them for a long moment.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Rumiko said. "Honestly? What kind of young lady wears cotton panties?"

She tossed the rest of the dirty clothes into the wash machine and turned it on. Rumiko then walked to her daughter's room and clicked on the light. She moved to the center of the room and looked at Rika's un-made bed.

"Messy as always," thought Rumiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumiko sat down on her bed and sighed sadly. She looked slowly around the room and tried to figure out why Rika was so mean. So rude. Rumiko wanted nothing more but her daughter to be kind and sweet. It had been her dream for so many years. She stood up and walked outside to her car. She drove to the mall hoping that some shopping might make her feel better. Rumiko visited many stores inside the mall that day but nothing improved her mood. She stopped when she came a store with a large red banner hanging across its front.

"The Magic Shop. Grand Opening Today," thought Rumiko reading the sign.

Rumiko turned to leave but something almost seemed to be calling to her. Rumiko turned back to the store and went inside. She looked around and saw a number of displays that had been setup all around the store.

"Welcome," the female store owner said. "Can I help you find anything?"

As Rumiko looked at her she saw that the store owner was a beautiful pale skinned woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She had green eyes and strait shoulder length black hair. She wore a red tight fitting cocktail dress with a matching pair of high heels.

"My name is Lorem. How may I help you," she asked.

"I'm just browsing," Rumiko told her.

"Of course," Lorem replied in a kind tone, stepping aside.

Rumiko slowly walked around the store, scanning her eyes slowly over the displays.

"Are you looking for something special? A gift for a friend perhaps," questioned Lorem.

Rumiko let out a long sigh.

"I don't suppose you have anything that can turn a grumpy tomboy into a sweet butterfly," she asked.

"Grumpy tomboy," repeated the shop owner.

"It's my daughter," Rumiko began. "I've always encouraged her to be more ladylike but she doesn't want to hear it. I'd do anything to have a sweet kind obedient daughter."

"Obedient," ask the shop owner, raising an eye brow.

Rumiko nodded.

"I think I can help," Lorem told her picking up a magic wand that sat on a nearby shelf. "This wand comes from the far west. It has many powers. Just point it at your daughter hen say the word servus. Then she'll will have no choice but to obey your every command."

Rumiko took hold of the wand.

"I must have it," Rumiko stated. "Whats the price?"

"Normally I'd charge a hefty sum for an item like this," Lorem told her. "But if you come with me to the backroom I think we can work something out."

They walked inside the backroom and Lorem shut the door behind them.

An hour later Rumiko emerged from the back room straitening her hair and clothes. She held the wand in her hand. She walked to the front door of the shop and heard Lorem called out to her.

"Thank you. Come again," the shop owner told her from the door of the backroom.

Lorem's red cocktail dress and hair were also a bit messy.

Rumiko left the mail and returned strait home where she took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. Rumiko sat on her bed and looked at the wand that she held in her hand. She was starting to have second thoughts. Would this wand even work? Or had the shop owner just taken advantage of her? She placed the wand into her nightstand drawer and shut it tight.

"I can't turn Rika into my slave. She's my daughter. I just have to accept the fact that she'll never be the girl I want her to be," thought Rumiko.

Rika then stomped in through the front door slamming it shut.

Rumiko stood up and walked into the living room and greeted her.

"Hi darling. How was your day," the blond-haired woman questioned.

"Piss off," Rika snapped rudely.

"Did you go to the arc," Rumiko began.

"I said piss off! So shut the hell up," Rika yelled.

Rika then stormed off to her room and slammed shut the door.

Rumiko stood there for a long solemn moment. She felt her heart break and hot tears well up in her eyes. She ran back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Rumiko awoke and sat up on her bed. She pulled the wand from her nightstand and held it in her hand. She walked to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast.

Rika came and sat down at the kitchen table and her mother placed a plate of french toast in front of her.

They eat together in silence.

Rika then finished her food and stood up.

"I'm going to the arcade," the red-haired female stated.

"Rika. Why not skip the arcade and come dress shopping with me. We'll have a girls day out," stated Rumiko standing up.

"Go fuck yourself," Rika fired back.

"Then it seems I have no choice," said Rumiko. "Tell me Rika. Do you have any last words before your life as a tomboy ends and your life as my dream daughter begins?"

"What," gasped Rika sounding confused.

"Servus," Rumiko stated pointing her wand at Rika.

A green light streamed from the wand striking Rika causing a blank look to come over her face.

The blond-haired woman looked at her daughter for a long moment.

"R-Rika? Can you hear me," she questioned stepping over to her.

Rika nodded.

"How do you feel," Rumiko asked.

"I feel fine mother," Rika responded in a sunny tone.

Rumiko wanted to see if Rika was truly under her control.

"Rika come with me to the living room," she instructed.

Rumiko seated her self in the center of the sofa and Rika stood before her.

"Rika. Stand on one foot," Rumiko ordered.

Rika obeyed.

"Now, go and touch the TV and come back," instructed Rumiko.

Rika again obeyed.

"Good darling," she complimented. "Now, go to the kitchen and get the knife. Then come back."

Rika did as she was told.

"Now honey. Kill yourself," Rumiko ordered.

Rika without hesitation swiftly plunged the knife towards her jugular.

"Stop!" Said Rumiko.

Rika froze as the tip of the knife punctured her flesh causing a drop of blood to run down the side of her neck.

"You really are under my control," happily stated Rumiko standing up and taking the knife from her daughter.

Rumiko went and put the knife back in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Excitement and joy was overwhelming Rumiko. Her mind was rushing with ideas of what to do first. She had to force herself to calm down and organize her thoughts.

"Rika, come with me," Rumiko instructed. "It's time to clean up your room."

Rika nodded and followed her mother.

They stood inside Rika's bedroom and Rumiko waved her wand around.

"Transform," stated Rumiko.

A flash of green light filled the room.

A moment later Rumiko and Rika saw that beautiful pink furniture filled the room.

A new twin sized bed fitted with pink silk sheets sat against the wall. A pink nightstand rested beside it. There was also a pink dresser on the far side of the room. Pink silk curtains hung over the window.

Rumiko walked over to Rika's dresser and slid open its top drawer. She pulled from it a pink silk thong.

"Now this is what a young woman should be wearing," commented Rumiko with a smile. "Your life as a tomboy is over. "Now your life as my sweet girl begins."

Rika nodded.

"Come darling. Let's get cleaned up," Rumiko said taking Rika's hand.

They walked to the master bathroom and Rumiko shut the door.

"Arms up," Rumiko instructed.

Rika obeyed.

Rumiko peeled off Rika's T-shirt and tossed it into the nearby trash can. Next she unbuttoned her blue jeans and pulled them down.

Rika stepped out of them and her mother put them into the trash can. She then removed Rika's white cotton bra and panties and threw them into the trash can.

Rumiko looked up and down at Rika's nude body.

"Rika honey," asked Rumiko "When's the last time you shaved your legs?"

"I don't shave," she responded.

"I'll say," remarked Rumiko, looking at her thick red carpet.

Rumiko then slipped off her own clothes and set them into the laundry bin.

"Let's get you all cleaned up," said Rumiko walking to the shower and opening its glass door.

Rika nodded and followed her mother.

Rumiko turned on the water and soon the bathroom filled with warm steam.

"Sit down honey," Rumiko instructed, picking up a brand new pink shaving razor and a bottle of shave butter.

Rumiko poured out a handful of shave butter into her hand and rubbed it up and down Rika's legs. Rumiko then shaved her legs clean. After which she shaved Rika's underarms and pussy.

"There nice and smooth," Rumiko stated happily setting aside the pink razor.

"Now sweetie. Let's do something about those split end," Rumiko said holding up a bottle of shampoo.

Rumiko washed Rika's hair making it shinny and smooth. She then rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the process two more times. Next Rumiko pulled out a pink soft loofah and poured some body wash into it. She washed her daughter from her head to her toes. Rumiko then shut off the water and they stood up and stepped out of the shower. Rumiko used a soft pink towel to dry Rika's body before drying herself off. They walked naked to the master bedroom where they sat down in front of a vanity mirror. Rumiko picked up a soft makeup brush and got her daughter all gussied up. Next she sprayed Rika with some rose scented perfume. She then put Rika's hair into a french style bun. Rumiko then put on her own makeup and perfume. She then stood up and picked up the pink dress she had bought for Rika a few days ago.

"Slip this on," ordered Rumiko.

Rika nodded and obeyed.

"Oh Rika! Now you look beautiful!" Rumiko exclaimed joyfully.

Rumiko then slid on a long yellow sundress.

"Now honey," said Rumiko. "Let go show you off."

Rika nodded and her mother drove them to the mall.

"Wow! Check out the hotties!" A teenage boy proclaimed seeing Rika and her mother come walking into the mall together.

A large tong of young men quickly gathered around the two females to get a look at them.

Rumiko and Rika went through the mall together buying out all the stores.

Henry and Takako pushed through the crowd of men and stood in aww at the red-haired girl who they barely recognized.

"Is-is that Rika," asked Henry.

"Wow! She looks like a woman now!" Stated Takato in amazement.

Rumiko and Rika went all over the mall and the tong of boys followed. Rumiko and Rika then went to the food court where they eat. They flirted with the many young men for over an hour before heading back to their car and putting their shopping bags into the trunk. Rumiko then drove down the street with Rika in the seat beside her.

"Did you have fun flirting with the boys darling," ask Rumiko.

"Yes I did," Rika replied.

"I'm glad," Rumiko responded.

Rumiko's cellphone rang. She picked it up and spoke with a man one the other end of the line for a minute. She hung her phone and smiled.

"Good news sweetie," informed Rumiko. "I just setup a photo shoot for you. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Rika nodded.

Twenty minutes later Rika stood inside a photo studio. A camera man was snapping her picture.

"Wonderful darling. Wonderful," the camera man praised her.

Rika happily smiled and struck one lovely pose after another.

"That's it sweetie," thought Rumiko as she stood behind the camera man and happily watched her daughter.

The camera man pulled out a long rack of dresses.

Rika walked behind a privacy screen and tried on cocktail dresses, ballgowns, short skirts and swimsuits.

"Mommy's little surfer girl," commented Rumiko happily.

"You wanna join her Mrs Rumiko," the camera man asked turning to her.

Rumiko smiled and joined her daughter in front of the camera. They tried on dresses, kimonos, swimsuits and gymnast leotards.

"Wonderful ladies," the camera man praised them.

For the next hour Rumiko and Rika continued to model all kinds of outfits.

"Thank you ladies so much. I should have a copy of your photos to you within the week," informed the camera man as the shoot ended.

Rumiko and Rika then changed back into their yellow and pink sundresses.

"Are you hungry sweetie," her mother asked. "I know a lovely french restaurant not far from here."

Rika smiled and nodded.

Thirty minutes later they sat across from each other at round table that had been fitted with a long white cloths.

"This restaurant is called the Sunset Moon," Rumiko informed. "I come here all the time. I've always wanted you to join me."

A waiter approached the table and handed them a pair of menus.

"Hello ladies. Welcome in," he greeted them.

"Thank you," replied Rumiko. "We'd like a couple of salads to start off with. Then we'd like a pair of steaks along with a bottle of your finest red wine."

The waiter took their order and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm having a wonderful time honey," Rumiko stated sliding her hand across the table and taking hold of Rika's fingers. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," she responded.

"You just wait till tonight," her mother whispered.

The waiter brought their salads to the table along with a bottle of red wine.

"Tell me sweetie," said Rumiko pouring a glass of wine for the both of them. "What do you eat when you're at the mall?"

"Junk food and cheeseburgers," Rika answered.

"Well, from now on young lady. You're going to eat a healthly nutritional diet," ordered Rumiko.

Rika nodded.

After they finished their salads Rumiko ordered a pair of steaks and they sipped more wine. Rumiko them drove them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumiko and Rika stepped in through the front door and they slipped off their heels. Rumiko led Rika to the kitchen and seated her at the table. Rumiko then let Rika's hair down. Rumiko then nuzzled her nose against hers. Rumiko then stripped off their dresses tossing them aside. They were both completely nude. Rumiko then slid her long soft pink tongue into Rika's ear. After which she kissed Rika deeply on the lips. Their tongues wrestled with one another. They spent the next few minutes making-out. Rumiko pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Tell me darling," whispered Rumiko. "Have you ever made love before?"

Rika shook her head.

Rumiko laid her daughter down on the kitchen table so she was facing the ceiling.

"Close your eyes honey," instructed Rumiko.

Rika obeyed.

Rumiko who stood beside the table picked up a bottle of strawberry sauce and drizzled it over Rika's naked body. After which she gave Rika a tongue bath.

"Mhh. Mhh. Mhhhhh," Rika whimpered as her mother ran her tongue between her toes.

Rumiko then rolled Rika onto her stomach and drizzled more strawberry sauce all over her.

"So sweet," thought Rumiko running her tongue up Rika's spine.

Next Rumiko used both hands to rub and massage Rika's ass repeatedly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Mama. Your hands feel so warm," Rika whimpered.

Rumiko smiled and rolled Rika over so she was once more facing the ceiling. She spread out Rika's legs and used her thumb and first finger to pinch her clit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Mama!" Rika cried out in bliss.

Rumiko then inserted the first two fingers of her right hand into Rika's pussy.

"You like that honey," asked Rumiko.

"Ohhh! I love it!" Rika squealed.

Rumiko spent the next few minutes pumping her finger in and out of her.

"Ohhhh! Ohh! Ohh!" Rika groaned as her pussy grew hotter and wetter.

"Yeah! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Rumiko encouraged.

Rika moaned squirting hard.

A moment passed and Rika who still had her eyes closed felt something soft tickling her skin. It moved from her forehead down the side of her neck to her nipples. It continued down her stomach to her pussy. It then moved down her thighs and legs.

Rumiko stood beside the table and brushed her daughter with a sprig of fresh mint. Rumiko brought the sprig to Rika's nose. She then placed it into her red hair.

Next Rumiko covered Rika with fresh honey and whipped cream and licked it all off. After which Rumiko climbed a top her daughter getting in a sixty-nine position with her. They moaned and groaned as they eat each other out.

"Ohh! Mommy! I'm cumming!" Rika screamed as she squirted with her mother.

They continued to make love all night long in that sticky mess until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning after getting a shower Rika sat across from her mother at the kitchen table where they eat french toast. Rumiko wore her yellow sun dress. Rika wore her pink sun dress.

Rika finished her food and stood up.

"I think I'll go to the mall today," Rika informed.

"Off to the arcade," asked Rumiko.

"No. I think I'm gonna go flirt with the boys," she remarked, walking to the front door.

"That girl of mine," sighed Rumiko happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Rika who wore a short pink sundress walked in to the local mall. Her hair was in a french style bun and she wore a pair of open toed pink high heels.

"Whoo! Look at the hottie!" One of the nearby boys exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah!" Another boy added getting an eye full of Rika.

Soon a tong of boys gathered around Rika. They followed her everywhere she went.

Rika loved the attention.

"Can I buy you lunch," one of the boys asked.

"Do you wanna go see a movie with me," another one of the boys questioned.

"Oh, you guys," Rika replied. "You don't have to get me anything.

Takato who stood on the second floor of the mall heard the commotion and walked to the railing and looked over.

"Wow! Is that Rika," Takato thought.

"Is there anything I can get you Rika," one the boys in the crowd asked.

"Well, I wood really love some new jewellery and some perfume and maybe some makeup and not to mention shoes," she stated.

The tong of boys quickly ran in all directions to the nearby stores. They bought all the things that Rika asked for.

A few minutes later Rika walked through the mall carrying four large shopping bags filled with the items the boys had bought her. The tong of boys still followed her. Rika went up the escalator and walked in the direction of the video game store. She turned a corner and bumped into Takato, knocking them both to the floor.

Takato groaned and saw Rika on the floor in front of him. He caught a quick peek up her dress. She was wearing a pink silk thong.

"See something you like down there," she stated coyly.

Takato quickly stood up and helped Rika to her feet.

"What are you doing here," she inquired.

"Not much," Takato remarked. "I was just hanging out.

"Well, since you're here. Wanna escort me to the video game store," Rika asked offering Takato her arm.

He accepted and they walked together to the game store.

"I was hoping to find a copy of the new Digimon video game," Rika informed just before entering the store with Takato.

Takato and Rika spent the next hour shopping inside the video game store and Takato bought two copies of the Digimon video game. One for Rika and one for himself.

She then invited Takato to come home with her.

Takato agreed and they exited the mall. After which they caught the bus. Takato and Rika walked to the back of the bus where they sat side by side.

"Rika are you feeling OK," Takato asked as the bus driver started down the road.

"I'm fine," Rika responded.

"Are you sure," he remarked. "You just seem so different. It's like you're not yourself."

"Let's just say I've been through some changes lately," she told him.

The spell Rika's mother had cast upon her prevented her from speaking the truth to anyone.

"Do you like the new me," Rika inquired, glancing down at the throbbing bulge in his pants.

Takato blushed profusely and placed his hands in his lap.

Rika giggled.

The bus rounded a corner and came to their stop.

Takato carried Rika's bags to the front door and they went inside.

Rumiko who was cleaning up the kitchen came and greeted them.

"Hi honey. How was your day," Rumiko asked.

"It was good," Rika replied. "I invited Takato over. I hope that's OK."

"It's fine darling. You know your friends are always welcome," Rumiko assured glancing down at the four shopping bags that Takato held in his hands.

"I had a good day at the mall," commented Rika.

Rumiko smiled and Rika led Takato to her bedroom. Rumiko shut the front door and returned to the kitchen where she some popped cookies into the oven.

Meanwhile Takato stood with Rika inside her bedroom and gazed at all the pink furniture.


	6. Chapter 6

"You like it," asked Rika sitting down on her bed that was adorned with pink silk sheets. "My mom got all this stuff for me."

"I like it," he stated setting her bags on the floor beside the bed.

Takato seated himself in a chair that was across from the bed.

Rika crossed her legs and let down her hair.

"So how have things been between you and Jeri lately," inquired Rika.

Takato and Jeri had been in a committed relationship for the past several years now.

"Why do you ask," questioned Takato.

"I was just wondering how things were going between the sheets with the two of you," Rika remarked.

"It's been a little cold as of late," Takato remarked. "I'm not sure why but it feels like the magic is gone from our relationship."

Rumiko then opened the door and stepped inside. She held a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies in her hands.

"Hi you two. I hope I'm not intruding," Rumiko said. "I just wanted to bring you something to eat."

"Thanks mom," Rika commented. "I've been craving something sweet all day long."

Rumiko shut the door and set the plate of cookies on the nightstand. She sat down beside her daughter and took hold of her hand.

"Do you want something sweet," asked Rika.

Takato blushed and placed his hands in his lap.

The two women giggled. Rika stood up and slipped off all her clothes. She got on her knees and unzipped Takato's pants allowing his rock hard cock to spring free. Rika slid her hand up and down his shaft and sucked on his balls.

He then felt Rika engulf his cock.

"You suck harder than a vacuum cleaner in a hurricane," groaned Takato.

She bobbed her head up and down while wrapping her tongue around his manhood.

Rumiko smiled and stripped nude. She knelt down beside her daughter and sucked on Takato's balls.

Their warm mouths worked his cock for the next few minutes.

"I-I'm cumming," he grunted blowing his hot load into Rika's mouth.

They licked his cock clean and Takato removed his clothes. Rumiko then sat down on his hard cock driving it deep into her ass.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Yeah! Get it up there big boy!" Rumiko moaned as she bounced up and down.

Rika crawled over to her mother and started licking and sucking on her toes.

Takato reached up with both hands and played with Rumiko's breast as she continued to bounce up and down on his hard rod.

"Mhh! Mhh! Mhh! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Harder! Deeper!" Cried out Rumiko.

Takato took hold of her hips with both hands and picked up speed.

Rumiko's moans filled the bedroom for the next several minutes.

"I'm cumming," Takato grunted erupting inside her ass.

After a moment passed he stood up and Rumiko went and laid on the bed.

Rika went and took a seat a top her vanity mirror where she watched her mother. Rika thought there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of her mother making love.

Takato laid Rumiko on her side and spread her legs far apart. He then thrust his cock deep into her hot wet tight pussy.

"Mhhhh! Mhh! Ohhhh! Yes!" She moaned loudly as Takoto filled her up inside.

He pumped his cock in and out of her for the next few minutes.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Give me more! Oh! I love it!" Rumiko exclaimed in hot bliss.

Takato slid his cock in and out harder and faster causing her moans to increase.

"I'm almost there!" He informed.

"I"M CUMMING! Screamed Rumiko as she and Takato climaxed at the same time.

He sat up on the side of the bed and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Takato. Will you make love to me now," Rika asked spreading out her legs.

He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her deeply on the lips and inserted his cock into her hot pussy. He was amazed at how tight she was.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Mhh! You're a big boy! Moaned Rika as she felt him penetrate her.

He moved his cock around inside her exploring her space.

"You like that Rika," he asked.

"Ohhh! I love it!" She groaned wrapping her arms around him.

Rumiko who lay on the bed watched the beautiful sight of her daughter making love.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Takato! I'm-I'm gonna! CCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Rika screamed.

Rika squirted hard and Takato blew his load inside her.

A moment passed and they shared a few more kisses.

"Rika," said Takato. "Do me a favor and don't tell Jeri about this. I don't think she'd understand."

"Not a word," Rika assured winking her eye.

Takato then stepped over to where his pants lay on the floor and picked them up.

"You can't leave without taking a shower first," Rika said walking over to him.

He followed Rika and her mother to the master bathroom where they helped one another to get all cleaned up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rumiko awoke naked in her bed. Rika slept naked in her arms. Rumiko smiled and lightly kissed her daughter's forehead. Rumiko tip toed naked to the kitchen where she slipped on a pink apron and started making breakfast. A few minutes later a nude Rika came and seated herself at the kitchen table. Rumiko placed a plate of eggs toast and bacon in front of her. She then took a seat beside Rika and they happily eat together. After finishing their meal Rumiko took the dishes to the sink and ran a little water over them.

"Come on sweetie," said Rumiko taking off her apron. "Let's go get washed up."

Rika nodded and followed her mother to the master bathroom.

They sat on the floor of the shower and took turns shaving each other's legs. After which they washed one an other's hair.

Rika then sat back in between her mother's outspread legs. Rumiko hugged her tightly and kissed down the side of her neck. Rika felt safe and warm in her mother's embrace. After a few minutes they stepped out of the shower and used a pair of soft pink towels to dry off.

Rika followed her mother to the master bedroom where they sat naked in front of the vanity mirror. They giggled and laughed as they took turns putting makeup and perfume onto each other.

"Let's go have a girl's day," said Rumiko. "Shopping. The spa. Maybe a movie? Doesn't that sound like fun."

Rika nodded.

Rumiko pulled out her magic wand and gave it a flick causing her and Rika to be wearing matching pink flower patterned dresses.

Rumiko then drove them to the local used bookstore. Rumiko wanted to shop for some steamy romance novels. Rumiko loved the used bookstore because they had all the rarest titles. They pulled up outside a store called Long Lost Tales. Rika followed her mother inside and was greeted by a teenage female employee.

As Rika got a better look at the employee she saw that she had long brown hair with matching brown eyes and wore a long pink dress. A name tag that read Kari Kamiya was pinned to the front of her dress.

"Can I help you find anything today," asked Kari.

"We're just browsing," Rumiko replied.

Rika followed her mother to the back of the store.

The store was empty except for Rumiko Rika and Kari.

"Here we are," said Rumiko arriving at an alcove in the rear of the store.

Rika scanned her eyes over the many shelves. After a moment she pulled a red hardback from the shelf and read its cover.

"Butterfly Kisses," said Rika.

"You'd like that one," Rumiko stated. "It's about a mother and daughter who share a very spicy relationship."

Rika opened the book. Her mother also slid a book off the shelf.

"When's the last time you read a book darling," Rumiko inquired.

"Do comic books count," asked Rika.

"No," she responded.

"Then not in many years," Rika informed.

"Can I help you find anything ladies," asked Kari approaching them.

"Do you have a copy of the loved and the loveless," Rumiko inquired.

"We do but it has a special price tag on it," Kari replied glancing at Rika.

"No price is to high," responded Rumiko. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Rika nodded.

"Follow me," instructed Kari leading Rika to the ladies bathroom that was located in the rear of the store.

Kari and Rika went inside the bathroom while Rumiko waited outside.

The bathroom was small and only held one toilet and sink.

Rika and Kari slipped off their dresses and removed their bra's and panties. They held each other close and shared a deep kiss. Their tongues wrested with one another. Kari broke the kiss and pinched Rika's nipples causing them to become erect. Next Kari bent Rika face first over the sink and used both hands to repeatedly massage her ass. Kari then gave her a spanking. Afterwhich Kari traced her finger around the outside of Rika's cleanly shaven pussy.

"Hmmmm! Mmmmmmm! Mmmm!" Rika whimpered feeling Kari sliding her fingers in and out of her womanhood.

Kari was amazed at how tight Rika was.

Rika clutched the sink as Kari pumped her fingers in and out of her.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!" Rika groaned through clenched teeth as Kari's fingers went deeper.

Kari's took a moment to lick and suck her fingers clean of Rika's juices before reinserting them into her pussy.

"Mhhh! Mhhhh! Mhhh!" Rika gasped and panted as Kari's fingers played around inside her.

Kari then used her free hand to give Rika's clit many rapid pinches causing her to squirt hard.

After a moment passed Kari put Rika on her knees and stuck her pussy into her mouth.

"Mmmmhhhhh! Yeah! Oh! You're good at that," Kari groaned as Rika licked and sucked on her clit.

Rika thrust her tongue in and out of Kari causing her pussy to grow wetter and wetter.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kari gasped and moaned feeling her clit swell and boil.

Rumiko who waited outside the door smiled as she listened to their love making.

"I'm cumming!" Moaned Kari squirting all over Rika's face.

After a moment passed they put their clothes back on and exited the bathroom.

Rumiko and Rika walked to the front of the store with a large stack of romance novels. Kari bagged them up and Rumiko paid.

"Thank you and come again," said Kari as Rumiko and Rika left the store with their bags in hand.

They placed their bags in the trunk.

Rumiko drove Rika to their next activity which was Yoga class. She parked outside the Yoga studio and they walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been taking nude classes for the passed six months now," informed Rumiko. "Now I get to take them with you."

Rika nodded and followed her mother to the girl's locker room where they stripped off their clothes. They then walked to the main workout area where many other bear skinned mothers and daughters sat on blue yoga mats and waited for the instructor. Rumiko and Rika placed a pair of blue yoga mats on the floor next to each other and sat down.

"Alright everyone," a naked twenty one year old Zoe Orimoto proclaimed walking to the front of the studio. "Who's ready to get lose!"

Zoe started off by leading her class in warmup and breathing exercises. After which she instructed them in basic stretches. Next Zoe led her class in a number of poses for the next hour.

"Good job everyone," Zoe complimented. "Now, I want all the daughters to lay down on their backs beside their mothers.

Once Zoe saw that all the daughters had laid down she instructed the mothers to get out their massage oil. Zoe then instructed the mothers to get on their knees and give their daughters a rub down.

Rika inhaled deeply as her mother slowly drizzled a line of honey scented oil over her chest.

"Close your eyes sweetie," Rumiko whispered.

Rika obeyed and her mother spread the oil over her body.

Rumiko slowly moved down to Rika's stomach to her cleanly shaven pussy.

Zoe seeing Rika smiled and approached her. Rumiko motioned for Zoe to join them. Zoe nodded and started to massage Rika's feet.

Rumiko slid her first two fingers of her right hand into Rika's sex causing her to whimper.

Zoe then started to lick and suck on Rika's toes. Next Rumiko gave Rika's clit many light rapid pinches causing her to moan and cum. Rumiko and Zoe then proceeded to give the red-haired female a tongue bath.

A few more mothers and daughters crawled over to Rika and joined in on giving her a tongue bath.

"Hhhhhmmmm," moaned Rika feeling someone lick and suck on her nipples.

Rika then felt someone kiss up her inner thighs. Next she felt someone licked the side of her face. The tong of women then kissed her all over her nude body.

Rika then felt someone softly nibble on her earlobe. After which someone slid their tongue into her ear.

Rumiko who sat on her knees beside Rika rolled her over onto her back.

Rumiko slowly drizzled more honey scented oil down Rika's spine. Rumiko massaged the oil up and down her back.

Zoe then licked slowly up Rika's spine to the base of her neck.

The group of women continued to massage Rika's body for the next few minutes.

Rumiko rolled Rika onto her side and spread out her legs.

Rika moaned feeling her mother rub her womanhood against her pussy.

"Mmmm! Mmmhhh! Mhhhh!" Rumiko and Rika groaned as their pussies grew wetter and wetter and hotter and hotter.

The other women sat and pleasured each other as they watched the beautiful show.

Rumiko pumped her pussy hard against Rika's causing them both to squirt hard. Rumiko sat back on her knees and rolled Rika onto her back.

Zoe crawled over to Rika and sat down on her face sticking her womanhood into her mouth. Rika sucked hard tasting her female juices.

"Yeah! That's it!" Moaned Zoe closing her eyes.

Rika repeatedly flicked her tongue on Zoe's hot wet swollen clit causing her moans to increase. Rika thrust her tongue into her clit causing her to scream and cum. Zoe then sat aside and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Open your eyes and sit up darling," Rumiko instructed.

Rika obeyed and Rumiko and Zoe took turns making-out with her.

Soon the tong of naked women became a twisted pile of limbs as they made-out with each other. They all rolled around in one another's arms as they made love to each other.

After several minutes Zoe stood up.

"Well done ladies. Now, lets all hit the showers," Zoe stated.

The women picked up their mats off the floor and walked to the showers where they got cleaned up.

Rika stood with her mother in the warm steamy shower and they washed each others hair. Once Rumiko and Rika finished their shower they returned to the locker room where they dried off and put their dresses back on.

"Did you like yoga class," Rumiko asked as they walked to the car.

Rika nodded and Rumiko drove them to a soap carving class and then to a pottery store. Next they stopped into a coffee shop where they sat and sipped warm tea together. Rain then started to fall outside.

"This is better than I dreamed," commented Rumiko. "You've become the daughter I've always wanted."

Rika nodded and a soaking wer Ryo walked into the coffee shop.

"Isn't that one of your friends," Rumiko questioned. "What was his name?"

"Ryo," Rika informed.

"Oh! Ryo! Hello there," Rumiko called out.

Ryo approached their table and Rumiko invited him to sit down.

"Thank you," he said taking a seat across from Rika.

"Rika. You look different. You look like a lady," he complimented.

Rika blushed and smiled."What brings you into the coffee shop today," Rumiko inquired.

"I'm just trying to get out of the rain," Ryo answered. "I'm gonna go get dried off."

Rumiko watched as he walked to the back of the shop where the restrooms where located.

"Rika honey," said Rumiko. "Why don't you give him a hand."

Rika nodded and walked to the rear of the shop. She then quickly slipped into the men's restroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The restroom was clean and well lit. It held one white porcelain toilet and sink. Blue tiles covered the walls and floor.

Ryo stood in front of the sink with a couple paper towels in hand. He turned around and faced her.

"Need a hand," asked Rika approaching him.

Before Ryo knew what was happening. Rika had gotten on her knees and unzipped his pants. She stroked his manhood causing it to become erect.

"Rika? What are you doing," Ryo asked.

"You just relax and enjoy it," she replied.

Rika sucked on his balls and licked up and down his cock.

Ryo didn't know why she was doing this but the pleasure was to overwhelming for him to care.

"Urr!" He grunted feeling her engulf his hard cock.

Rika used one hand to play with his balls while at the same time she bobbed her head up and down his cock. She wrapped her tongue around it and he placed a hand on the back of her head.

She continued to suck for the next few minutes.

"Oh! I'm cumming!" Ryo groaned just before erupting inside her mouth.

Rika licked clean his cock and looked up at him.

Ryo wanting more grabbed her and bent her over the sink. He lifted up her dress and pulled down her pink thong. He took hold of her hips and slid his hard cock inside her cleanly shaven pussy.

Rika clutched the sink with both hands as she felt him go inside her.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" She moaned.

Ryo clamped his Left hand over her mouth to keep her silent as he pushed his cock in and out.

"Hmm! Hmmm! Hmm!" A muffled Rika moaned.

Ryo moved his cock all around exploring her space.

"Damn you're tight," he grunted through clenched teeth.

Rika's pussy gushed with wetness as Ryo thrust in and out.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh! Mmmmm! Moaned Rika feeling her clit swell and boil.

Ryo could feel her pussy squeezing his cock.

"I'm-I'm cumming!" Grunted Ryo erupting inside her.

Rika moaned and squirted hard on his cock.

They took a moment to catch their breath.

"I'll call you some time," said Ryo zipping up his pants.

"Sure you are," Rika remarked sweetly.

They both simultaneously slipped out of the restroom and Ryo left the shop while Rika rejoined her mother.

"Did you give him a hand sweetie," Rumiko asked.

"I gave him both," replied Rika.

They both giggled. After finishing their coffee Rumiko and Rika went to the local movie theater.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumiko bought two tickers for the latest romance movie and they went inside the theater. Rika sat beside her mother in the rear of the sparsely filled room. The movie began and the lights dimmed low. As the movie rolled Rumiko slid her left hand up the front of Rika's dress. Rika inhaled deeply and whimpered slightly.

"Shhhhhhh," Rumiko silenced her.

Rumiko slid her middle finger in and out of Rika's hot wet pussy. She continued to finger Rika's womanhood few the next few minutes. Next Rumiko slid her sucked it clean before reinserting it into her daughter. Rika clutched the armrest of her seat as her mother propped her pussy.

"I'm cumming," thought the red-head as her mother rubbed and pinched her clit.

Half way through the movie Rumiko whispered into Rika's ear telling her to get on her knees.

Rika knelt down and eat out her mother's cleanly shaven sex.

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm. Good girl," thought Rumiko placing her hand on the back of Rika's head.

An hour later after the movie ended Rika stood up and they returned home. They walked in through the front door and slipped off their shoes. After going to the living room Rumiko pulled out her magic wand and pointed it towards the the center of the room causing a stripper pole to appear. Next Rumiko used her cellphone to put on some fast paced music. Rika took a seat on the sofa and watched as her mother slowly danced on the pole.

"I use to work as a stripped in my younger days," the blond-haired woman informed. "Now watch carefully."

Rumiko spent the next few minutes dancing for Rika.

"So beautiful," said Rika in amazement as her mother slid off her dress.

Rumiko worked the pole for a bit before removing her bra and panties and tossing them away. Rumiko held out her hand to Rika inviting her to join in. Rika blushed and took her mother's hand. Rumiko slid off Rika's all of clothes and pole danced with her.

"Mama. You're just to good," said Rika struggling to keep up with her mother's dance moves.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll teach you everything I know," remarked Rumiko.

They spend the next few hours laughing and giggling together as they worked the pole together. After which they headed to the master bathroom


	11. Chapter 11

Rumiko drew a warm bubble bath and they sat across from each other in the tub. They took turns shaving each others legs and pussies. After which they simultaneously sucked on each others toes. After which Rumiko sat up and spread her legs far apart.

Rika buried her mouth inside her mother's pussy sucking hard.

"Mhhhh! Mhhhh! Mhhhh! Yeah! Oh! That's it!" She moaned as Rika licked and sucked on her hot wet swollen clit.

Rika swirled her tongue around inside her pussy tasting her hot sweet female nectar.

Rumiko was a full grown woman so her nectar was much hotter and sweeter than Rika's.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! yeah!" Rumiko moaned loudly clenching her wrapping her legs around her daughter.

Rika then took a moment to licked up and down on her inner thighs before thrusting her tongue repeatedly in and out of her boiling hot pussy.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Riiiiikkkkkkkkkaaaaa!" Screamed Rumiko squirting hard all over her face.

Rumiko then pulled out a purple tandem dildo. They got into a scissor position and Rumiko inserted the dildo into their pussies.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!" The two woman moaned loudly as they rolled their hips up and down.

Rika was her amazed at her mother's love making skills. Rika pumped hard against the dildo and squirted repeatedly. Rumiko smiled. She was happy to Rika was enjoying herself.

They continued to roll their hips up and down faster and faster harder and hard sloshing the water in the tub back and forth.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" They moaned at the top of their lungs as they squirted over and over again.

They wrapped their arms around one another and hugged each other close before letting out a pleasure filled scream and climaxing once more. After which they nuzzled their noses together and spent the next few minutes lip locking with each other.

"Come on sweetie. Bed time," said Rumiko standing up and taking the dildo out of her pussy.

Rika smiled and followed her mother to the master bedroom where they slept naked in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Rika awoke naked in her mother's bed. She stood up and walked to the living room where she found her mother sitting nude on the sofa with her cellphone in hand.

"Hi honey," greeted Rumiko. "Sleep well?"

Rika nodded and took a seat beside her mother.

"Rika sweetie," the blond-haired woman said setting down her cellphone. "I have some business to attend to. Why don't you go out and have a day on the town."

Rika nodded and changed into a gray pant suit after which she walked to the front door.

"Darling. You look like you're going to a board meeting," Rumiko commented.

"I'm feeling like I wanna try a more grown up look today," replied Rika before exiting the house.

Rumiko then stood up and prepared a surprise for when her daughter returned.

Rika walked to the bus stop and rode into town. She stepped off the bus and did some shopping at the local stores. Rika exited the store and bumped into an eighteen year old Kazu and Kenta.

"Oh. Hey there boys," Rika greeted them.

"Rika," asked Kazu. "Is that you? You look different."

"Of course it's me silly. Who else would it be," she remarked.

Kazu and Kenta couldn't speak. They were in shock from her beauty.

"You guys busy," questioned Rika. "You wanna get out of here? Maybe have some fun?"

They nodded and caught a bus to a cheap hotel. Rika checked them into a room and seated herself on the bed.

Kazu and Kenta watched as she removed her clothes and toss them aside. The boys quickly undressed and joined her on the bed.

Rika lay back and Kazu sucked on her nipples while at the same time Kenta fingered her cleanly shaven pussy. Kenta probed his fingers in and out for the next few minutes causing her to get wetter and wetter and hotter and hotter. Kenta then removed his fingers from her pussy and started eating her out. Kazu put his balls into Rika's mouth and she sucked on them for the next few minutes. Next Kazu then inserted his erect manhood into her mouth and slid it in and out.

After a few minutes passed Kazu and Rika simultaneously climaxed. Rika swallowed Kazu's cum after which she got onto all fours She then started to suck on Kenta's erect manhood and Kazu fucked her in the ass. Rika wrapped her tongue around Kenta's cock causing him to groan. The boys simultaneously erupted. She swallowed Kenta's cum and they all sat back.

Kenta sat Rika down in his lap inserting his erect organ into her hot wet pussy.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!" Loudly moaned Rika as he fucked her.

"I don't know what's gotten into Rika but I like it," said Kenta.

"No arguments here," remarked Kazu.

Kenta blew his load and stood up. Rika sat on her knees and simultaneously jacked them both off. They shot hot cum all over her face.

Kenta then placed his cock between her tits and moved it up and down. He cummed all over her breasts and stepped back. Kazu then took a turn fucking her tits.

Kazu then bent her face first over the bed and they took turns fucking her hot wet tight pussy.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Loudly moaned Rika as she squirted on their hard rods.

An hour later Kazu and Kenta flopped back on the bed feeling exhausted.

"Thanks guys. That was fun," said Rika standing up.

Rika put her clothes back on and exited the hotel room leaving the boys on the bed. She walked to the local bus stop and rode to a nearby bath house.


	13. Chapter 13

Rika put her clothes back on and exited the hotel room leaving the boys on the bed. She caught the bus to the local bathhouse. Rika went to the girl's locker room and sat down on a wooden bench. As she started stripping off her clothes an eighteen year old Suzie Wong came and sat beside her. Suzie wore a pink top with long black leggings complete with a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey Rika," Suzie greeted her. "Nice suit."

"Thanks," replied Rika taking off her bra.

"Looks a little wrinkled though," Suzie noted aloud removing her shoes.

"It spent a little time on the floor today," she informed.

Suzie peeled off her shirt and leggings revealing a pink lacy bra and matching panties.

Rika smiled and they walked naked to the showers where they washed each others hair. Next they shaved each others legs. After which they went and sat together in the hot spring.

"Rika. You seem different somehow. You seem more ladylike," said Suzie.

"Yeah. Something like that," she answered.

"Are you under a spell," sarcastically questioned Suzie.

Rika only smiled. The spell her mother had put her under prevented her from telling anyone the truth.

They sat in the warm steamy water and Suzie washed Rika's back. After which Suzie turned around and Rika returned the favor.

"So how's your love life," asked Rika reaching around and rubbing on her nipples.

"Very steamy," Suzie giggled.

"Well let's make things a bit hotter shall we," whispered Rika rubbing on Suzie's pussy. Next Rika inserted the first two fingers of her left hand into Suzie's womanhood causing her to whimper.

"Mhhhh. Hmmmm. Mhhhhh," Suzie moaned softly as Rika probed her fingers in and out of her for the next few minute.

Suzie moved Rika's right hand down to her pussy. Rika then used the first two fingers of her right hand to probe in and out of her sex.

"Ohh. Ohh. Yeah," groaned Suzie tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

Rika moved her fingers in and out faster.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhhh! My clit is throbbing!" Loudly moaned Suzie.

The red-haired Digi-desten then gave her clit many light rapid pinches causing her to cum.

Suzie took a moment to catch her breath and turned around to face Rika.

"That was wonderful," said Suzie.

"Come on. We should go before we get caught," Rika told her.

"No. Not yet," remarked Suzie.

Rika started to respond but Suzie slipped her fingers into her pussy cutting her off.

"It's your turn now, Suzie informed her.

A little while later after finishing in the bathhouse the girls put their clothes back on went their separate ways.

* * *

**Note- This is not the end of the story. I'll be adding more chapters soon but first I want to hear from all of you. What do you want to happen next in this tale. Should Rika be freed from her mother's spell? Or should she remain a slave to her every whim?**

**Please let me know your thoughts in the review section below.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
